Love Actually Is All Around
by CalmSkiesFieryNights
Summary: Christmas Fic: Love, Actually - with a bit of a Swan Queen twist. AU after Neverland. Originally posted a few months ago on Tumblr


_**Happy Holidays Everyone! **_

_**This was originally posted on my Tumblr account and I felt like posting here on my actual fanfiction account. Please, if you have not already, WATCH LOVE ACTUALLY. This has a lot to do with a certain scene that not only breaks my heart, but fills it with surmounting emotions each time... so I changed it up a bit.**_

_**So please, watch the movie. Not only for this short tale, but also for the incredible movie. **_

_**This is AU after they return to Neverland**__**. Being written such a long time ago, there is obviously no body-swap with Peter Pan and Henry. We were barely a few episodes in when I wrote this after watching the movie in basically mid-October! **_

* * *

"What do you say to the classic 'A Charlie Brown's Christmas'?" Neal asked her, and she nodded, granting him a small smile from her awkward spot on the other side of the long couch.

Both Mary Margaret and David had gone to bed, bringing a sleepy Henry up with them. With Neal visiting Henry for the night, Mary Margaret had invited him to sleep on the couch so they could open presents the next morning with their entire family.

_All except one, _Emma thought grimly, remembering Regina's scoff when she had invited the brunette over for the holiday morning. The queen had been rather distant since returning from Neverland, and even after both her and Emma had saved Henry, Regina only wished to see the blonde whenever Henry was allowed to spend the night with her, or stay for the weekend. Something was definitely up with Regina, but Emma did not expect the rejection she got at her offer.

_"He wants you to spend the day with him Regina."_

_"You mean with all the people who hate me the most?"_

_"Henry and I most certainly do not hate you Regina, and please just come over for Christmas day."_

_"Absolutely not."_

_"Regina, come on – we are all trying here." Emma had said. _

_"I don't think I should need to try Swan, just because you and your sperm donor stole __my__ son away from me." _

The line had gone dead after that, and Emma' knees had given way so quickly, she had hit the end table before she could even hang up her phone. The memory itself brought a flush of despair to her mind, and this time nothing could stop the influx of sadness.

_Ding dong. _

Except maybe the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Emma tells Neal, jumping out of her seat, wanting to get a hold of her rushing emotions in the absence of his presence.

"Emma." Neal says, stopping her in her place. "I'm trying, you know that right?"

Emma did not even bother to turn around, but nodded her head and walked out of the room towards the door.

Emma swung the apartment door open, and her eyes widened at the sight of none other than the Ex-Mayor herself.

"Reg-"

Regina stopped her, raised her finger to her lips and lifts a sign from the stack she brought with her.

_ Tell him it is just carolers._

"Who is it?" Neal calls from the next room.

"Uh, just some carolers from Mary Margaret's school. I'll be just a second." Emma responded, watching a small smile play on Regina's flushed face. The brunette then magically conjured the soft, gentle sound of 'Silent Night' in the apartment doorway, and lifts her second poster board.

_I have tried my absolute hardest to consume this nagging feeling. _

Emma rolled her eyes, and noticed the signs continuing to make new appearances.

_But alas, I fear it was only time,_

_Before my true feelings made themselves so obviously known. _

Emma nodded curiously, watching Regina continue to go through her stack of poster boards.

_Please take what I am trying to say in good measure, _

_Because I only admit this without hope or agenda, _

_And just because it happens to be Yuletide, _

_Or "Christmas" as our son continues to ramble about, _

_(And apparently you tell the truth on this inane holiday)_

Emma could not suppress the laugh that escaped her clasped lips, as she eagerly awaited Regina's shrinking stack of poster boards.

Lucky for Emma, she was already leaning against the doorframe, for the next one would have knocked her straight off her feet.

_To me, you happen to be more than just the Saviour. _

_And even though you cannot see it yourself,_

_To me, you are perfect. _

_And my wasted, dark heart will love you, _

_Until your skin looks like the crocodile's. _

Emma's laughter returned when she read the last message, but she could not help the tears now freely falling down the beaming apples of her cheeks. She continued to stare at Regina with wonder and amazement, her toothy grin spreading from each end of her mouth and daring to stretch even wider. Regina smiled widely back at her, then lifted the next two signs.

_Merry Christmas Emma, _

_And tell our son I shall see him tomorrow. _

* * *

**_Muah! I actually reread this and am thinking about a sequel...___****Also, this had no beta and was minimally looked-over. Really sorry for any mistakes! **

**_Once again, Happy Holiday's everyone! _**


End file.
